


Cisco's Jams Are Ultimately Disastrous

by godbless_shitposting



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drabble, Mariah Carey - Freeform, Multi, Nobody died because what's the fun in that, OT3, Though that's probably obvious, Very fluffy, Yeah you know where this is going, You know how Wentworth Miller was in the We Belong Together video, coldflashvibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godbless_shitposting/pseuds/godbless_shitposting
Summary: It's a dull day for Team Flash in Central City. Barry and Cisco call upon the help of Len to pull them out of their boredom. Cisco decides to put on music, and a certain song by Mariah Carey has Len fearing that his boyfriends will find out about his deepest, darkest secret.





	Cisco's Jams Are Ultimately Disastrous

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea as soon as I saw Wentworth in the We Blong Together. To be fair, every time that song comes up on my playlist I have to take a moment to breathe.

For once, Central City was quiet. No metahumans, no fires, and no thieves. Well, one thief. But Leonard Snart was a different case, especially when it came to Barry and Cisco. Len was in the lab with the two, along with Caitlin. He had received a very desperate call from Cisco which had turned into both of his boyfriends whining into the same microphone about how unbelievably bored they were. Len begrudgingly obliged, only because he could practically hear the puppy dog eyes they were giving him.

"Next time you call me, it'd better be for an emergency," Len grumbled, even though it was hard for him to stay mad when Barry and Cisco and covering his face in kisses in return for his arrival.

"Only next time, though, right?" Cisco teased. Len sighed.

"Fine."

Barry "paced" around the Cortex, although everyone else saw him speed a few laps. Eventually he was back at Len's side and held the hand that wasn't occupied by Cisco.

"I'm bored, Len."

"I can see that."

"Go commit a crime or something so we can stop you!"

"Is that a genuine offer?"

"Honestly-"

Caitlin stood up and pointed a finger in their direction. "Nobody is committing any crime per our request. Consider this a good thing. The Flash has made Central City safe again." The trio looked in her direction.

"But it's so boring! Plus, we all know that Barry can't sit still to save his life," Cisco quipped. Barry nodded his head and Len chuckled.

"It's true. Even when he tries, he phases through anything I-"

Barry slapped his hand over Len's mouth in an attempt to keep him quiet. He was blushing profusely. Cisco was leaning on a table, unable to stand with how hard he was laughing. Barry was certain Len was smirking under his hand. Even Caitlin was struggling to keep her composure.

"Please don't finish that sentence," Barry pleaded. Len's smirk deepened, he was certain of it. He could tell by the slight crinkle of his nose and the squint of his ice-blue eyes (no pun intended).

"I won't," Len said, his voice muffled. Barry raised his brows.

"What was that?"

Len grabbed Barry's wrist and pulled it away from his mouth.

"You heard me, Scarlet. Or did you want me to finish that sentence after all?" Barry shook his head so fast that a spark flew from his hair. Len let out a soft laugh and let go of Barry's wrist. "I thought so."

Cisco strolled to a computer and pulled up Spotify. Barry looked over his shoulder and watched as he clicked on a playlist named "Cisco's Jams." Barry snorted.

"Really, dude? 'Cisco's Jams' is what you call your playlist?" he teased. Cisco folded his arms.

"Hey, don't hate." He started to play the music, and the Cortex was filled with the sound of a piano and the "most beautiful, angelic, amazing" (as Cisco claimed) voice of Mariah Carey. Len, who had taken a seat in a chair next to the computer occupied by Barry and Cisco, froze at the familiar tune. His head snapped in the opposite direction, only for his eyes to meet Caitlin's.

Caitlin smirked. _Oh, god, she knows,_ Len thought. Caitlin formed a heart with her hands and mouthed the words "We belong together." Len's face heated up and he broke into a nervous sweat, something he rarely ever let himself do. He turned to face his boyfriends, who paid no mind to his current state.

"Turn this off," Len growled, a little harsher than he'd intended. Cisco squinted.

"What? Why?"

"I can't stand listening to this song."

"What do you have against my girl Mariah?"

"Please, Cisco, for the love of god, I'm begging you. Turn. It. Off."

Barry gasped and all heads turned to him. Barry couldn't help but notice the anxiety creeping onto Len's face. He tried his best to change the subject.

"Uh, didn't Mariah do something weird in the video for this? Here, I'm gonna look it up."

_"Scarlet, don't you dare!"_

"Wait a minute, Barry, you might be on to something."

Len leaned against the table and buried his head into his arms. He occasionally hit his head agaist the table. This was beyond humiliating for him. It wasn't long before the music started again, this time on Barry's phone. They immediately started chattering.

"Aw, yeah, sing it, Mariah!"

"Come on, Cisco."

...

...

...

"Wait a minute..."

"Oh, my god, is that-"

"HOLY SHIT!"

"LEN THAT'S YOU!!"

"OH, MY, GOD I KNEW YOU LOOKED FAMILIAR FROM THE SECOND I SAW YOUR GORGEOUS BEAUTIFUL FACE."

Len got up and walked to the other side of the Cortex. Barry and Cisco were immediately at his side, making his escape impossible. They had their arms around him in a matter of seconds.

"Fuck's sake," Len muttered. Barry and Cisco pressed their lips to either side of his face.

"Aw, come on, Len, that's the greatest thing I've seen all day," Cisco consoled.

"All week," Barry added.

"All month."

"My entire damn life."

Len let himself smile.

"If you tell anybody, I'll tell the whole world that Vibe and The Flash, Central City's greatest heroes, are getting fucked by Captain Cold." Barry and Cisco started blushing furiously.

"Alright, alright," Cisco surrendered.

"My lips are sealed," Barry agreed.

Len turned to kiss Barry then to kiss Cisco.

"You two are the worst. I love you."


End file.
